Footprints
by Literate
Summary: One step, two steps, an uphill climb; come on, the walk of life is a breeze; one step, two steps, a eighty degree cliff; don’t be scared, I’m right in front and behind you all the way; I’ll lead and follow and we’ll live life together. HikaXKao sentences.


:D Wrote this a while ago; and because someone couldn't read it, I'm forced to post it here. :3

Aside from a select few, I worked _extra_ hard not to include the typical cliches in here. Some of the sentences are set in a different timeframe, but unless I specify their age, the Hitachiin twins are high schoolers.

Warnings: Kissing, hugging, hand-holding, blah, basic twincest/Hitachiincest. There are some _very vague_ implications to sex, but nothing too explicit to worry about. But still, if you don't approve of _male twins in a romantic relationship, _don't read. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own the twins. Period. xP Done for the 1sentence community on livejournal.

* * *

#01 - Ring

"Let's _not_ get married, Hikaru; the planning's getting annoying, the caterers are stupid, Tamaki would play some horridly dramatic rendition of the _Wedding March_, and if we can't decide on what ring to get, we're not getting _married_," Kaoru crossed his arms and turned away defiantly, and Hikaru stared at his twin brother, slightly amazed and pleasantly surprised that _finally_ there was something that Kaoru, and _only_ his precious little Kaoru, didn't want to do for once.

#02 - Hero

It was the most unexpected reply they could get of all the scoffs, the squeals, the 'I don't know them' demeanor- as the twins pulled apart from their kiss, a little boy stared, sparkly-eyed, before smiling childishly, "You guys are my heroes! I would _never_ kiss a mirror in public!"

#03 - Memory

Since the beginning of his life, Kaoru could never remember a time in which Hikaru wasn't right next to him, ready to hold his hand; but Hikaru could remember the _empty, lonely_ feeling implanted in his mind since birth, and swore to himself that he'd never feel that way again.

#04 - Box

"Here, Kaoru, for you," Hikaru smiled, handing his brother something; Kaoru stared at it confusedly, wondering why Hikaru gave him an empty box, when he continued, just as happily, "It's love."

#05 - Run

Maybe it was sometime in high school, or maybe later on in college; Kaoru didn't remember, but it was the first time he didn't follow his older brother, didn't follow the loud footsteps echoing in the lonely halls.

#06 - Hurricane

When the maids came back home after a long winter break, the Hitachiin mansion was in complete disarray: books, tables, chairs, dishes, and clothes (and something indistinguishable and white) were strewn all over the floor; it was as if a hurricane had blown in, the one called _Hikaru and Kaoru_.

#07 - Wings

"Good little birdy- here, the food's over there- Hikaru- What the hell are you doing! Put it down- Hika- Don't hold the bird by its freakin' wings!"

#08 - Cold

It was a problem: if one of the twins was cold enough to push away the other, then there was something so utterly wrong that even the Host Club couldn't fix.

#09 - Red

Kaoru often thought, Hikaru was just a little too _adventurous_ for their own good… always _painted the town red_, and always with their blood.

#10 - Drink

Sometimes, Haruhi doesn't know why she deals with the two: the twins had come to invite her to a newly open restaurant, and after about five drinks each (of the finest quality, the waiter had insisted), she had found them in the restroom, Hikaru pinning Kaoru against the wall, dazed, aroused, and both drunk out of their minds.

#11 - Midnight

They had always lived the life of a fairytale, living a life too good to last; Kaoru's waiting for the moment the clock strikes twelve, but Hikaru's thinking that they've past midnight and are living in the _happily ever after_.

#12 - Temptation

He was only thirteen, when he suddenly noticed that the way Kaoru was _licking_ that _ice cream _almost tempted him into whacking the cone away, and devour his brother's sweet, sweet lips- and when he noticed that something was very, very wrong with that idea.

#13 - View

"Isn't this place wonderful, Kyouya? You get such a great view from- Agh!" Tamaki shrunk away from the balcony, as Kyouya whipped out the club's digital camera, while the twins, blissfully ignorant to what was happening above them, continued to tear each other's clothing off.

#14 - Music

When they have leisure time together, they would crawl onto their bed, lie all over each other, and somehow keep the earphones in their left _right_ ear, while Hikaru flipped through the songs, switching through them erratically, and successfully pissed Kaoru off.

#15 - Silk

At first, Hikaru thought it was somewhat weird and somewhat odd _not_ to be using the finest silk to craft the tie Kaoru had chosen for himself; then, Hikaru thought it was somewhat useful and somewhat handy and it somewhat redeemed itself in the aspect of it being denser and thicker, and less translucent than said silk.

#16 - Cover

Although they were experts in the in art of "erasing footprints," they were caught surprisingly fast, entangled in their sheets, breathlessly clinging to each other, both blushing all over, as their mother began to lecture them about the art of trickery; they took her advice, and fashioned a sign, placing it onto their bedroom door as conspicuously as possible, reading, "Having sex, do not disturb."

#17 - Promise

"Will you always be with me, Kaoru?" five-year-old Hikaru asks, suddenly serious, poking his brother with his little finger; Kaoru smiles, and links his own pinky with Hikaru's, "Always!" 

#18 - Dream

He dreamed… someday he and Hikaru would grow up, stop playing their games, and finally let go of each other's hands; but as Kaoru felt the warm hand in his, he smiled, thanking the heavens that the dream never came true.

#19 - Candle

_It'd be cool by candlelight_, his little brother had whispered, and now, Hikaru was wondering _why_ they're sneaking into the Black Magic Club room instead of going home.

#20 - Talent

Since the day Kaoru realized they were different, he kept biting his lip in anticipation, in nervousness, waiting for the day when someone would see two individuals with different talents instead of the two persons interchangeable, and steal one of them away.

#21 - Silence

Haruhi was beginning to become slightly suspicious; after all, the twins had gone into the backroom for a while now, so there _should_ be at least some noise… unless, of course, they _weren't_ lying and _really _wanted to cat-nap for once.

#22 - Journey

One step, two steps, an uphill climb; come on, the walk of life is a breeze; one step, two steps, a eighty degree cliff; don't be scared, I'm right in front _and behind you_ all the way; I'll lead _and follow_ and we'll live life together.

#23 - Fire

The second incident in which the twins employed their new talent involved their grandmother's store, a lot of flowers, a match, and a lot of water- needless to say, the temporary manager was blamed for setting the shop on fire.

#24 - Strength

Kaoru never believed he was the stronger of the two until Hikaru broke down and cried and whined and complained about how unfair the world was and how his little brother never listened to him anymore and Kaoru was forced to comfort him, deliberately ignoring the fact that Hikaru's smile held a little more than innocent relief.

#25 - Mask

Kaoru had a mask for every occasion: a giddy one in front of Haruhi, a teasing one for Tamaki, a nonchalant one for Kyouya, a respectful, admiring one for Hani and Mori, but he always took it off when Hikaru's around, because he _hated_ seeing the hurt expression Hikaru had on his face and realizing that Hikaru wasn't a great of as mask maker as he was.

#26 - Ice

They made an ice castle… once; the two had gazed, wide-eyed at the small pile of ice that their soft drinks collectively contributed, and when they left, the waiters and waitresses just stared at the tiny block of ice, a cold puddle of water collecting around it… again.

#27 - Fall

_It's too high_, Kaoru had said, _you'd get hurt and then I wouldn't be happy_; and now that Hikaru look back on that day, on his panic, on Kaoru's injuries, Kaoru was both right and wrong: Hikaru _didn't _get hurt, but Kaoru _wasn't_ happy.

#28 - Forgotten

It didn't matter that Yuzuha always gave the twins the same things for their birthday: between the cake, the flowers, the presents, they always found time to leave one forgotten in the broken, algae-collecting fountain and share only one.

#29 - Dance

For some weird reason, no one was surprised when one of the twins took the other's hand, and, bowing dramatically, kissed his brother's skin, as a subtle wink found its way into his playful hazel eyes, "Want to dance, Kaoru?"

#30 - Body

Every couple has at least one big secret: in the Hitachiin's case, while they're completely identical and entirely symmetrical, their limits are not as similar as they'd like to think.

#31 - Sacred

June Ninth was sacred: you could not phone them in the middle of the day or night, nor could you call them up and schedule a meeting on that very day; any and all contact should be limited to nothing, and if you _do_ disturb them, get ready for a world of hell: their birthday was sacred and everyone knew it.

#32 - Farewells

They were acting as if it was a big thing: it wasn't; they were acting as if it was the end of the world: it wasn't; they were acting as if they would never see each other anymore: they would; and yet, when Haruhi glanced between the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru's smile seemed a bit too strained as Kaoru lifted his hand and waved a tiny goodbye.

#33 - World

"Wait, Hikaru," Kaoru said breathlessly, as he pushed his twin off of him; Hikaru instantly narrowed his eyes, knowing what kind of argument was going to come next; he pushed his brother back onto the bed, his hazel eyes striking through Kaoru's, "Screw the world; we can do what we want."

#34 - Formal

"Oh, no, the twins are _never_ polite," their mother laughs, and the two nine-year-olds eye each other mischievously, before abstaining themselves from trouble the rest of the day and successfully freaking their maids out with their formalities.

#35 - Fever

For the first time in his life, Hikaru was running a fever, and Kaoru was going crazy: panicking, smashing his head against the wall for not telling his brother to stop running around in the snow without any clothes on.

#36 - Laugh

It's the sixth week into preschool, when Hikaru puts down his crayon and stares at his drawing, wondering why his brother was snickering softly under his breath.

#37 - Lies

After all the secrets, escapes, interrogations, and death glares, Kaoru finally decided to admit that he _did_ think that freshman girl a year below them was kind of cute and that Hikaru could do _nothing_ about it… after all the rants, plots, stalking, and death glares, Kaoru concluded that _yes_, it _was_ fun to lie to Hikaru.

#38 - Forever

It was always _always_ and never _forever_, because Kaoru knew that _forever _was a figure of speech which was always established and _always_ was an obligation which was forever guaranteed; besides, Hikaru had always said they were going to die sooner or later anyway.

#39 - Overwhelmed

"We can do everything better together," when in truth, it meant: they couldn't handle anything alone at all.

#40 - Whisper

The time: five in the afternoon; the place: Hitachiin Fashions; the signal: a whisper purred into his ear, "Are you _done_ yet, Kaoru?" 

#41 - Wait

Their relationship had always been based on one line, whether they knew it or not: you'll wait for me and I'll wait for you, and we'll walk together, hand in hand, no matter what happens.

#42 - Talk

Sometimes, it confused him, and sometimes, it encouraged him, but whenever the little devil twins talked _at the same time_ and _in the same tone_, it freaked Tamaki out.

#43 - Search

It must be a psychological thing, Kaoru concluded meekly, watching as his twin yet again brought up the search box and typed in _Ouran, fan fiction, _and _Hitachiin._

#44 - Hope

He was a Hitachiin and he was rich, so he didn't care if someone crushed his childish fantasies as long as they didn't crush his little brother's precious hopes and dreams… even if the one about flying rainbows and shape-shifting parallelograms was clearly absurd… if that was even a dream.

#45 - Eclipse

Kaoru was always clinging onto the idea that he was preventing his twin from growing up, from becoming mature, from going out into the world; Hikaru was always forgetting the fact that his twin was passive and selfless, stubborn and selfish, often eclipsing his brother enough to force him out of his shadow.

#46 - Gravity

Hikaru never understood the gravity of the situation, the weight that he was lifting onto his shoulders, the deep trouble he was getting the both of them into; he didn't know then, he didn't know now, and after all that, Kaoru wished, subconsciously, distractedly, that he didn't know then _either_.

#47 - Highway

Hikaru would always remember that certain highway for many things: when the car almost crashed when they were six, when they made faces at tourist buses when they were eight, when they were stuck in four hours of traffic when they were fifteen, _and _when they got bored enough to explore the car and each other in said four hour traffic.

#48 - Unknown

Since the day they received their first multiplayer game, Hikaru was always obsessed with the map and graphic functions, to see where everything is, to see where Kaoru was; but lately, somehow, somewhere, there was also an _unknown_ appearing between them.

#49 - Lock

_Hikaru doesn't lock doors_, the words pop suddenly into Kaoru's hazy mind, as he dismisses it quietly, trying to lose himself to the blissful sensations… _shit,_ his hazel eyes widen, _Hikaru doesn't lock doors!_

#50 - Breathe

"Hey, Hikaru," soft breathing; it's night, almost dawn, Kaoru's not asleep, _something's wrong_; Hikaru blinked sleepily, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, as Kaoru's soft breath cascaded over his bare shoulder, imprinting his words into his skin, "Stop snoring."


End file.
